


«Esto Perpetua»

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Рокудо Мукуро ненавидит воду, но бывает здесь, в эфемерной столице Италии, четыре раза в год…





	«Esto Perpetua»

 

**...up and down and all around...**

 

      Венеция — тонущий город.  
      Рокудо Мукуро ненавидит воду, но бывает здесь, в эфемерной столице Италии, четыре раза в год: в течение недели через каждые три месяца. В это время проходит литературная конференция, которую он не посещает.  
  
  
      Здание библиотеки Марчиана за спиной мирно спит.  
  
      Астория Линн О’Доэрти смеётся на сравнение с сиалией и мечтательно шепчет о сапсане, том самом, что является символом Айдахо наравне с горной синицей.  
      Она любит напевать однотипное «I had a Dream» Пола Ривера и называть родной Меридиан — Хантером. Любит разговаривать книжными цитатами и при ходьбе словно случайно отставать на два шага.  
  
      — Шанжан, так называют двуличневый цвет. — Улыбка ей совсем не идёт, и это открытие почему-то слегка раздражает: заставляет задаться вопросом, как давно начало входить в привычку присматриваться к мелочам. — Кобальт и… наверное, маренго.  
      — Рудо-жёлтый, — незамедлительно отвечает Мукуро.  
Он называет цвет её волос, она — цвет его души. И для них это так же естественно как quarante deux в ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего остального.  
  
      Сочетание вина и почти лимонного запаха цветов энотеры пугающе символично. По крайней мере, для того, кто любит проводить параллели между реальностью и глупыми сказками, почти забытыми миром.  
      Рокудо Мукуро этого делать не любит — оно выходит само собой.  
  
      Он предпочитает называть её по имени, полному, по-британски двойному, хотя в ней очень трудно признать выроженку Англии — Астория Линн О’Доэрти променяла землю предков на Соединённые Штаты, как когда-то это сделал и бежавший из страны из-за обвинения в государственной измене дед.  
  
      — Моя книга о благородном лжеце. По крайней мере, так её охарактеризовали на вчерашней конференции.  
      Почерк у неё — как у врача: буквы косые и сливаются друг с другом, слова разбегаются в разные стороны. Понятны эти рукописные записи часто лишь ей одной.  
      Мукуро даже не смотрит на страницы листаемого черновика, зная, что от него подобного и не ждут. И не к месту вспоминает, что Астория Линн О’Доэрти немного боится врачей.  
      — Ложь — это один из способов доносить до людей правду. Она заставляет обманутых искать, где именно кроется подвох, таким образом направляя на верный путь.  
      — Не могу не согласиться. К тому же, фальшь и лицемерие всегда производят куда большее впечатление, чем истина.  
  
      Астория Линн О’Доэрти говорит, что с детства мечтала стать писателем.  
      «Книги — они как зеркала: в них отражается то, что у тебя в душе», — цитирует она очередного незнакомого автора.  
      Мукуро разве что согласно кивает. С тем, что ему пока непонятно, он старается не спорить.  
  
      Он сидит напротив, смотрит на чужие пальцы и думает о том, что обручальное кольцо на правой руке даже слишком показательно.  
      Знания о чужом муже ограничиваются всего одним словом: «утонул». И это, наверное, единственное, за что Мукуро может на миг полюбить воду.  
  
      Астория Линн О’Доэрти старше его на семь с половиной лет. У неё есть сын с немного странным именем Дара — там, в Америке, в штате-самоцвете, куда вскоре ей нужно будет возвращаться.  
      Она рассказывает о независимом ордене тайной братии, благодаря которому город Хантер превратился в Меридиан и к которому принадлежал её дед. Она любит говорить о себе и никогда ничего не спрашивает в ответ. Мукуро это устраивает и одновременно слегка разочаровывает.  
      В его компании ищут спасения от чувства одинокости, поглощающего в незнакомой стране. Ему улыбаются нежно и абсолютно без любви, так что порой хочется смеяться от досады: в чужих глазах он простой человек, до оскорбления обычный.  
      И эту иллюзию малодушно не хочется рушить.  
  
      Прощаясь, они пожимают друг другу руки, и жест этот кажется куда более близким, чем могли бы быть прощальные объятия.  
      Мукуро обещает себе, что в следующий раз что-нибудь изменит. Обещает уже не впервые, зная, что обязательно об этом забудет.  
Также как никогда не станет читать книгу о благородном лжеце, оно ни к чему. Лишнее.  
  
  
      Астория Линн О’Доэрти вновь приедет в Венецию через три месяца, на следующую литературную конференцию.  
      Вновь будет стоять спиной к спящему зданию библиотеки Марчиана, напевая однотипное «I had a Dream» Пола Ривера, и оставит на прощание девиз чужого и далёкого Айдахо.  
  
      «Esto Perpetua».  
  
       _Пусть так будет всегда._

 


End file.
